


I want to be near your heart

by kyoongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oikawa is a precious bean, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, cat metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: Ushijima doesn't want to say it was love at first sight, but the truth is that his eyes are always drawn to Oikawa; he can't help but follow wherever he goes.It was definitely… something at first sight./ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\In which Ushijima just wants to be Oikawa's friend, asks Hinata for advice and proceeds to be an awkward, pining mess. Somehow, it all works out.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	I want to be near your heart

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI oh my god I am extremely late to the Haikyuu fandom and I come bearing ,,, a rarepair???
> 
> In my defence I've watched a LOT of tiktok videos from [ukekawa](https://www.tiktok.com/@ukekawa?lang=en) and fell in love with ushioi ((PLEASE go check out their account, their art is incredible and I get so much of serotonin from their videos it's great)). 
> 
> This takes place in a universe where Ushijima and Oikawa go to the same university and Oikawa never goes to Argentina ((or does he ......... does he........)). I apologize in advance for any ooc-ness, honorific and timeline errors! I did my best to research but feel free to let me know if there is anything glaring that I need to change ^^ 
> 
> Title is from Jeong Sewoon's "Find You"! Here we go, onto some fluffy ushioi ~~~

Oikawa hisses at him.

For a second, Ushijima is so startled that he almost forgets what he was doing.

His hand had been reaching out to draw Oikawa closer to him, never mind that Oikawa was already leaning into his side comfortably. It was an instinctive reaction, to want Oikawa closer to him, always.

Ushijima had barely made contact with Oikawa's waist when Oikawa drew back, teeth bared in an honest-to-God hiss. Now, Ushijima stares with his eyes slightly widened, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Oikawa's cheeks redden, and he looks marginally abashed. He grumbles something under his breath and scoots away from Ushijima, who immediately feels cold once Oikawa is no longer plastered to his side.

Not even a minute later, Ushijima has a lap full of soft brown hair. Oikawa grumbles louder as he blindly grapples for Ushijima's hand, which is still hovering uncertainly in the air, and brings it to his hair. 

Ushijima is incredibly confused but takes the peace offering for what it is. He slowly begins carding his hand through Oikawa's soft, soft hair and a smile tugs at his lips when Oikawa all but cuddles into his lap further and lets out a satisfied hum.

They continue watching the movie in relative peace after that.

(Ushijima has no idea what it's about. He stopped paying attention the moment Oikawa cuddled into his side, and his brain spends the rest of the movie short-circuiting at their close proximity. He's in heaven.)

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


To say it all started at the beginning of university would be a lie.

To say it all started in high school would also be a lie.

No, the truth is that it started way before university and high school. It started somewhere in middle school when Ushijima is beginning to grow into his potential as a volleyball player fully. It's during an inter school match when he notices Oikawa first, and ever since that moment, his eyes have never left Oikawa.

Ushijima first notices Oikawa's soft hair, all the way from across the gymnasium. His hair is wild, a sort of wildness that gives off the effect of being stylish and deliberate. It shines underneath the terrible gym lights and bounces with every movement. Ushijima has the sudden urge to stop his spiking practice, walk all the way across the gym to a rival school, and ask the boy if he can touch his hair, just to see if it is truly as soft as it looks.

Then the boy turns, sharp eyes immediately meeting his own, and Ushijima is so startled that he drops the volleyball he was holding. His eyes burn as he runs after it, and he curses himself for being so flustered.

He throws himself back into practice and tries not to look in the direction of the cute boy for the rest of the day, even when he feels those sharp eyes tracking his every movement.

_Oikawa Tooru,_ he learns later on. 

The boy with the sharp eyes, deadly smile, and an absolutely killer serve. 

Ushijima doesn't want to say it was love at first sight, but the truth is that his eyes are always drawn to Oikawa, he can't help but follow him wherever he goes. 

It was definitely… something at first sight.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


Things take an interesting turn when Ushijima is practicing in his university volleyball gym for the first time. Classes haven't officially started yet, but he wanted to get to the court before anything else. He's casually practicing spikes when the air seems to change, and he pauses, slowly turning towards the entrance of the gym.

With the sun rising behind him and casting him in a very bright halo, there stands Oikawa Tooru.

Ushijima's mind is blank, and he thinks he might be hallucinating for a moment. 

Oikawa takes one look at him, his face also blank, turns on his heel and walks away. The sun is bright in his place, no longer casting shadows and making it hard to look at. Ushijima blinks to get the spots behind his eyes away then turns back to the court before him.

He's starting to believe that it really was a hallucination.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


It turns out that seeing Oikawa was not actually a hallucination.

Ushijima is strangely pleased and relieved by this fact. Oikawa is really going to the same university as him. Naturally, they do not share the same degree, but it is nice to know that they frequent the same halls and share the same volleyball court. It is a dream, one that Ushijima thought he would never get. He is undeniably happy about this.

It seems as if he is the only one happy about this.

Oikawa has taken to pretending that Ushijima does not exist, an action that ignites a painful pang in Ushijima's chest. He tries to get the other man to look at him, exchange a few words, even acknowledge he exists but to no avail. His attempt to catch his eye during practice goes unmet, his awkward greetings are ignored, and he is always sidestepped, disregarded, and downright snubbed.

It hurts more than Ushijima lets on.

He just wants to talk to Oikawa. He doesn't consider Oikawa a rival, has never considered him anything more than an equal, someone he greatly admires and would love to work with. At the very least, he would like to befriend Oikawa and get to know him.

Ushijima really wants to be Oikawa's friend.

Weeks go by with no interaction between the two, and Ushijima grows frustrated. Not with Oikawa, never with him. He's frustrated with himself and his inability to do something as simple as making friends. With no other solution, Ushijima grows desperate and texts a number on his phone that he'd never thought he would text. 

_Good day, Hinata,_ his text reads, _May I ask you a few questions?_

His text goes unanswered and unread for most of the day. Only when he is leaving practice, sweat drying on his neck as he aches for his shower, that his phone rings.

Ushijima glances at the name and immediately answers, his tone strangely affectionate. "Hello, Hinata."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Oikawa freeze behind him. He can barely see without straining his neck to turn around to look at Oikawa properly, but he thinks there is a look of stupefaction on Oikawa's face.

Ushijima walks purposefully away from the gym and towards his dorm room, happily chatting to the small and fierce spiker he holds great admiration for.

"Ushijima-san!" Hinata's brightness is carried through the phone speaker, and Ushijima feels himself smiling unconsciously. "How have you been?"

"I have been well, Hinata," Ushijima's long legs thankfully ensure he gets to his dorm room quickly, altogether unaware of Oikawa's presence behind him, right up until his dorm building. "And yourself?"

"Amazing!" Hinata replies enthusiastically. "High school is tough, and I'm really missing all the third years, even the ones from other schools! Like you and Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san."

Hinata tells him all about being a second year and volleyball, and Ushijima listens with soft fondness. He's genuinely enjoying hearing about Hinata's life. Ever since his great defeat by the small wing spiker, Ushijima has grown to have a healthy respect for him. He doesn't just admire him as a player but also as a person; there hasn't been a single person who has looked at and interacted with Hinata Shouyou and hasn't been affected by his sunshine personality. There is truly something bright and special about him and knowing him beyond the court is an honor Ushijima is slowly beginning to understand. 

Eventually, the conversation turns to the reason Ushijima reached out to Hinata, which he almost forgot about. The matter flies to the front of his mind when Hinata gently reminds him about it, and he feels slightly chagrined for nearly letting it slip by.

"I require some… advice." The word feels slightly foreign on his tongue, but there is no judgment from Hinata, who only hums and asks him to elaborate. "You and Kageyama were rivals at first, am I correct?"

"Oh yeah!" Hinata laughs. "We absolutely hated each other at first; we both believed ourselves to be superior volleyball players than the other. We were humbled pretty quickly though and, well, we're best friends now!" 

Ushijima takes this all in for a moment before asking the question that has been haunting him for a while. "How did this happen? Tell me everything, please."

Hinata laughs once again as he recounts the last year of getting to know Kageyama Tobio and the journey to becoming his best friend.

"Eventually," Hinata says as he's reaching the climax of his story, "I started thinking of him as a cat."

"A cat?" Ushijima is understandably confused. "How did that help?"

"Cats are great, they're so small and cute and cuddly, but if you smother them, then they can be really defensive and mean," Hinata explains and Ushijima can just picture his large gestures to accompany his words. "Also, affection happens on their terms. If you want to love and support them, you gotta do it slowly. Maybe ignore it for a bit and then the cat will come to you for pets."

"So… you just ignored Kageyama until he came to you for pets?" This conversation is slowly making Ushijima question who he went to for advice. 

"Yeah!" Hinata's grin is evident through his voice. "I honestly grew tired of the constant insults and fights, and sort of just… pretended he didn't exist for a bit? Don't judge me! It wore him down after, like, two days though, and he was much nicer afterwards."

"Ignore him for a bit." Ushijima mentally noted. "Got it."

"I had a pet cat when I was younger," Hinata continues as if he is not already young. "It used to bite and scratch me a lot, but when I stayed out of its way, it used to come to me for pets! I know how to love a cat."

"How to love a cat," Ushijima repeats gravely. "Got it."

There is a pause, and Ushijima just knows what the next question from Hinata is. "Why do you ask?"

"There is a person," Ushijima clears his throat awkwardly, "That I want to befriend, but I do not know how to."

"You can do it!" Hinata supports loudly, "Ushijima-san, you're great! Anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend; you're going to be the best of friends with this person, I just know it."

Ushijima is strangely touched. "Thank you, Hinata." He means it.

Hinata gives him a few more tips on how to win the affections of cats and subsequent cat-like people before hanging up to do homework. He says he's trying to be a better student and Ushijima wishes him luck.

He quickly writes down the tips from Hinata even though his memory is excellent and won't forget them. After doing so, he turns to his homework and tries not to think of Oikawa and cat metaphors, despite how futile it seems. It is difficult to concentrate on anything else at this point.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


Ushijima spends a significant amount of time researching cats and how to win their hearts. He will never admit to this. 

He considers Hinata's advice during the next volleyball practice; it is surprisingly difficult not to let his eyes wander to Oikawa. He has become so used to unconsciously glancing at Oikawa at any point during practice; his gaze drifts as if drawn by a magnet. It takes great strength to tame this effect and not look at him at all.

Ushijima gets dressed after practice and swiftly leaves, not sparing a single glance at Oikawa. He doesn't see the startled expression Oikawa shoots at his retreating back.

This continues for roughly a week. Ushijima feels his resolve weakening; he just wants to look at Oikawa once, he doesn't even mind not having those sharp brown eyes return his gaze. It is getting more and more challenging to ignore Oikawa.

It all comes to a head-on Friday afternoon, as Ushijima is leaving practice.

There are only two other people in the locker room when Oikawa plants himself in the doorway and stares Ushijima down. 

Ushijima returns his stare with an unimpressed look and pointedly glances behind Oikawa. "Excuse me."

"Ushiwaka-chan," Oikawa's voice is sweet, a stark contrast to his narrowed eyes, "Care to explain?"

"I would like to leave the locker room," Ushijima explains politely. "You are in the way of me doing so."

Oikawa exhales heavily. "That's not what I'm talking about. You've been ignoring me."

"We never talk." Ushijima frowns slightly. "How can I ignore you when we're not even friends?"

Oikawa visibly flinches but smiles immediately to cover it up. "Of course we're not friends, Ushiwaka-chan! We're acquaintances at best, and even I can tell when I am being ignored. Why are you ignoring me."

It's not even a question, just a flat statement. Ushijima is suddenly tired of a game he didn't even know he started playing.

"I thought you would be happy." He replies and reaches out to gently move Oikawa out of the way. "You've ignored me since the beginning of the semester, so I thought I would give up trying to be your friend."

Oikawa lets himself be moved with wide eyes. He is silent as Ushijima walks away and Ushijima thinks about texting Hinata to say that his plan was failing hard.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


It turns out that Hinata's plan was not failing after all.

On Monday during Ushijima's early morning class, someone all but collapses into the seat next to him. He turns to look at the person out of curiosity and is startled to see a very adorable Oikawa in glasses and an oversized Aoba Johsai hoodie. He looks like his eyes are barely opened, and he grumbles in annoyance, "Don't stare, Waka-chan. It's too early to be awake right now."

Ushijima furrows his eyebrows and listens to him, turning to the front of the class and dutifully types away at his laptop. Throughout the class, he is hyper-aware of Oikawa next to him. He knew they shared this class, but they were always seated at opposite ends of the lecture theatre, with Oikawa in the middle surrounded by many friends and Ushijima right at the front with people he didn't even speak to. For Oikawa to be seated next to him instead of his nameless friends… Ushijima was confused.

When the class ends, he gathers his things and prepares to go to the campus coffee shop to wait for his next class. However, Ushijima is not ready for Oikawa to tiredly follow him all the way to the coffee shop. Unsure what to do, he turns to take Oikawa's order and relays it to the equally tired cashier at the counter. He collects their coffees and settles at a table next to a window overlooking the campus pond, carefully sliding Oikawa's coffee towards him and pulls out his laptop to go over readings for his next class.

Ushijima concentrates extra hard on keeping his eyes on the reading in front of him and doesn't allow his gaze to slip to Oikawa, who is slowly looking more and more awake with each sip of coffee. After a good half hour, Ushijima is still on the first page, and Oikawa's eyes have significantly brightened.

"Ahh, the sweet drug that is coffee," Oikawa sighs dreamily as he finishes off his coffee. He scoots closer to Ushijima and asks, "Can I have a sip of yours?"

Ushijima has never shared his drinks with anyone except Tendou, who doesn't even ask before sampling his drinks. Wordlessly, he nudges it over to Oikawa without taking his eyes off his laptop.

Oikawa takes a sip and promptly hisses. "So bitter! Ushiwaka-chan, I should've known that you take your coffee without any sweetness to it. _Ugh,_ so horrible."

A chuckle escapes from Ushijima's lips, and he closes his laptop to pack it away for his next class. He takes back his coffee cup and drains the remainder in one long sip and gathers Oikawa's empty cup to throw away on his way out. 

"Where are you going?" Oikawa asks as he follows Ushijima out of the coffee shop.

"I have another class now," Ushijima replies and begins to walk in the direction of his other class. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Waka-chan!" Oikawa waves to him with a twinkle in his eye. "See you later for practice!"

Ushijima nods and walks away, questions burning on his tongue, but he refuses to let them go. It has been a very confusing morning indeed.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


The week continues similarly, with Ushijima trying to continue avoiding Oikawa and Oikawa making that a challenging job. 

Oikawa is suddenly everywhere Ushijima goes, whether it's at the dining hall with his friends, the local grocery shop with that silver-haired Karasuno setter who earned points against Shiratorizawa by spiking, or the laundry room in the middle of the night. Ushijima has taken to greeting him with a small nod and nothing else. Oikawa has translated this as an opportunity to leave whatever he was doing and follow Ushijima around for a while before parting outside their dorm building.

Forget confusing mornings; it has been a confusing _week._

Ushijima gets a call from Hinata the following Friday afternoon as he's leaving practice again. He greets him warmly, almost forgetting Oikawa by his side. 

"Ushijima-san, you should come to one of our games if you have time soon!" Hinata excitedly tells him about his new attack with Kageyama and raves about Karasuno players that Ushijima barely remembers. He listens politely, dropping tips and comments here and there, all the way to his dorm. 

He expects Oikawa to leave at this point to go to his own dorm, but to his surprise, Oikawa follows him to his dorm and drops into his desk chair as he says goodbye to Hinata. Ushijima puts his phone down, turns to Oikawa, and raises his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I had no idea you and Chibi-chan were friends." Oikawa plays with the straps of his backpack and says.

"We are," Ushijima confirms. "Why are you here?"

"I'm bored." Oikawa sets his backpack down and stands. "Can I use your shower?"

Ushijima frowns in confusion and almost points out Oikawa's own dorm only a floor away. He decides to say nothing and nods instead, turning around to grab Oikawa a towel.

Oikawa shuffles to the shower, and Ushijima turns to take out his laptop to do something besides sit and listen to Oikawa shuffling around in his bathroom. He is so confused but doesn't dare question anything, too afraid that one wrong question will send Oikawa hissing and retreating like a frightened and scorned cat.

It's not too long before Oikawa emerges, hair slightly damp and towel slung over his shoulders, smelling like Ushijima's soap. There's a tug in his gut, and he almost misses Oikawa asking, "Can I borrow a sweater? I'm cold."

Ushijima mechanically goes to grab a sweater for him and doesn't even notice which one he's grabbed until he sees the purple Shiratorizawa sweater with his name on the back on Oikawa. 

Oikawa pulls at the sweater's long sleeves with distaste. "Ugh, it'll do."

The tug in his gut gets harder and Ushijima has to swallow whatever he was about to say and turn away for fear of blurting out declarations of love.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asks as he towels his hair, glancing around Ushijima's neat room.

"Some reading for class." Ushijima stares at the random pdf he'd opened and sighs inwardly with relief when he recognizes it as the next chapter of notes for one of his classes.

"Boring." Oikawa sits on the edge of Ushijima's bed. "Let's watch a movie."

Ushijima turns in his chair to stare at Oikawa. "Don't you have other plans for a Friday evening?"

"Yes, I'm spending time with my friend," Oikawa replies with a small smile. It's not the usual scathing and sarcastic smile that's usually directed at Ushijima, and he takes a second to marvel at the beauty of this small, gentle smile.

"Okay," Ushijima says. "You can return my towel next time we see each other."

He turns back to his laptop, expecting Oikawa to collect his backpack and leave. He doesn't know why Oikawa asked for a sweater when he was just going to go back to his dorm and see his friend, but he doesn't voice his bewilderment.

He hears Oikawa sigh loudly before his laptop is suddenly yanked away from the desk. "Dummy!" Oikawa chastises. "I was talking about you! Now come on, let's watch a movie before I go back to my dorm without spending time with my friend."

"Friend?" Ushijima cannot help but follow Oikawa. 

"Yes, Dummy-chan," Oikawa rolls his eyes and pats the seat next to him. "We are friends, yes?"

It's a stark contrast to words they exchanged the week before. "Yes." Ushijima agrees readily, discarding the hurtful words from the previous week. "We are friends."

Oikawa smiles again, that soft, genuinely sweet smile, and Ushijima melts. "Good, now pick a good movie."

Ushijima takes his laptop back and browses, quickly settling on a vague horror movie about aliens. He hears Oikawa such in a sharp breath at the choice and asks, "Would you prefer something else to horror?"

"No," Oikawa turns to him with something that looks like awe - Ushijima cannot read him that well just yet. "This is perfect."

They settle down to watch the movie, cramped painfully on Ushijima's single bed with the laptop between them. Oikawa's knees are drawn up to his chest while Ushijima sits cross-legged, and at one point, Oikawa shifts and bumps his knee into Ushijima's and just… leaves it there. The single point of contact becomes the warmest part of Ushijima, warmer than his chest whenever he glances at Oikawa and sees him clad in his purple Shiratorizawa sweater.

It's a quiet and gentle night, with Oikawa grinning at every weird alien on-screen and Ushijima's gut tugging every few minutes. He wonders if he should get that checked out.

All in all, it's a lovely night, and Ushijima hopes he has more nights like this with Oikawa. 

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


Spending Friday evenings watching movies with Oikawa becomes a regular thing. Sitting next to class and going for coffee after also becomes a regular thing. Grabbing dinner together at least two days a week also becomes a regular thing. Walking to their dorms from practice and going to each other's dorms to do homework together becomes so regular, it's almost a daily routine at this point. 

They've become friends that spend more than half their time together, and Ushijima becomes less confused and more pleased. He phones Hinata one day and tells him that his plan for getting a cat-like person to like him is working.

"I told you!" Hinata crows gleefully. "They're really just softies who will give affection on their own terms; they're all hiss but no bite! I'm glad you understood that, Ushijima-san."

"Thank you for your help, Hinata," Ushijima says just as there's a knock on his door. It opens before he can say anything and Oikawa stands there, looking too adorable in his glasses and Ushijima's Shiratorizawa sweater.

Ushijima's throat dries up as Oikawa shuffles in and drops to the floor in a cross-legged position. He speaks to Hinata for a minute longer before bidding him goodbye and turning to Oikawa, who has taken out a notebook and his laptop.

"Was that Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asks, unaware of what the sight of him in the purple sweater is doing to Ushijima. "Next time, tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Okay," Ushijima says helplessly. With no other word from Oikawa, Ushijima pulls out his notebook and sets himself up for a night of silent homework. 

It's about an hour later after Ushijima has worked ahead of the required reading for the week, that Oikawa stretches loudly and says, "Let's watch a movie."

Ushijima can deny Oikawa nothing and readily agrees. He puts his books away and goes to sit on the floor next to Oikawa, stopping to grab a soft blanket to throw over both of them. Oikawa is already browsing movies, and Ushijima suspects he stopped doing homework and was staring at movies instead. 

The movie Oikawa picks is another alien movie, except this one is rather cute than the usual horror they've been watching. Oikawa grins throughout the entire thing, and if Ushijima watches him more than the movie, well, that's only for him to know. 

Halfway through the movie, Ushijima notices they're sitting closer than usual. Movie nights have become such regularity and with it, so has unconscious almost-cuddling. Oikawa is a somewhat tenacious person and always ends up gripping the blanket or Ushijima's sleeves throughout movies. It's not uncommon for them to sit with their sides pressed together, laptop balanced precariously between their laps.

Tonight, however, Ushijima notices a difference. Oikawa leans into him more solidly than before, a warm weight against him. It's nice, with the dim lights and the heartwarming alien movie and Oikawa in his Shiratorizawa sweater with his name on the back, as if Oikawa is his to protect and take care of. It does things to his heart that Ushijima wants to describe aloud, but he doesn't, keeping Hinata's words in his mind.

_Don't overwhelm them otherwise they'll run away. Let them come to you, be gentle, and don't push for anything._

Oikawa is leaning into him so nicely, so warmly, and Ushijima can't help but reach out to draw him closer. What happens next surprises both of them.

Oikawa hisses at him.

For a second, Ushijima is so startled that he almost forgets what he was doing.

Ushijima had barely made contact with Oikawa's waist when Oikawa drew back, teeth bared in an honest-to-God hiss. Now, Ushijima stares with his eyes slightly widened, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Oikawa's cheeks redden, and he looks marginally abashed. He grumbles something under his breath and scoots away from Ushijima, who immediately feels cold once Oikawa is no longer plastered to his side.

Not even a minute later, Ushijima has a lap full of soft brown hair. Oikawa grumbles louder as he blindly grapples for Ushijima's hand, which is still hovering uncertainly in the air, and brings it to his hair. 

Ushijima is incredibly confused but takes the peace offering for what it is. He slowly begins carding his hand through Oikawa's soft, soft hair and a smile tugs at his lips when Oikawa all but cuddles into his lap further and lets out a satisfied hum.

They continue watching the movie in relative peace after that.

It's only when Oikawa has returned to his dorm and Ushijima is lying in bed that he comes to a startling realization. 

He likes Oikawa, likes him more than a friend. This he has known for a while. No, the realization is not that he likes Oikawa. He is well aware of his strong admiration and fondness for Oikawa and is happy to be his friend.

The realization is that Oikawa might just like him back.

  
  


/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

  
  


Something changes after that. Oikawa is touchier with him, slinging an arm over his shoulders during practice or sitting closer during class or at the coffee shop. On one memorable occasion, he even held Ushijima's hand on the way to their dorm after dinner. 

Ushijima is so flustered and hastily bids Oikawa goodnight. He's pretty sure he accidentally told Oikawa he's going to go water his crops instead of sleep, if Oikawa's amused giggles are anything to go by. He spends the rest of the night lamenting his inability to be calm and resolves not to be such a mess the next time they hold hands.

It's on a Sunday afternoon when he gets a call from Tendou that Ushijima has another realization.

"So," Tendou drawls, "How's your boyfriend?"

"Oikawa is not my —" Ushijima pauses. He pauses for so long, staring at his bed where he and Oikawa have spent more time cuddling than anything else as if it holds all the answers to his questions. 

"Wakatoshi-kun? Miracle boy?" Tendou prompts after a few minutes. "Hello, are you still there?"

"Oikawa is my boyfriend." Ushijima exhales with feeling. "Tendou, when did this happen?"

"I've been telling you!" Tendou cries with delight on the other side. "Wakatoshi-kun, did you only realize this now?"

"Yes," Ushijima says. "Tendou, I have to call you back."

"Have fun making out with your boyfriend! I've got a bet to settle with Hinata."

Ushijima is startled. "You keep in contact with Hinata?"

"Chibi-chan is the cutest, even if his friends all piss me off," Tendou says. "And, let's be real, who _doesn't_ keep in contact with Chibi-chan?"

Ushijima agrees. He bids farewell to Tendou then grabs his keys before going down to Oikawa's dorm room.

He knocks twice and waits for Oikawa's permission to enter. When he opens the door, he's greeted by Oikawa wrapped in a blanket on the floor, Ushijima's purple sweater peeking through.

"Waka-chan!" Oikawa says in delight. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" Ushijima sits down on the floor beside him, legs folded underneath him.

Oikawa turns to him with an amused expression. "Usually it's _'will you be my boyfriend'_ not _'are you my boyfriend'_."

"Sorry," Ushijima says, chagrined. "I was talking to Tendou, and he asked how's my boyfriend and I didn't realize that we were dating, and I haven't even asked you out yet."

"Dummy-chan," Oikawa says fondly. "I didn't ask either."

"So," Ushijima is almost afraid to ask. "Are we dating?"

"Have you asked me out?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him.

Ushijima takes a deep breath. "Oikawa Tooru, can I be your boyfriend?"

"Can I be your boyfriend, can I?" Oikawa sings. 

Ushijima is confused, not recognizing the song. Oikawa stares at him for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Dummy-chan, you're so cute."

Oikawa crawls forward, letting the blanket fall away and treating Ushijima to the site of his purple sweater. It looks extremely good on Oikawa.

"Of course you can be my boyfriend," Oikawa pushes Ushijima gently until he's not kneeling and is instead sitting with his legs stretched out. Oikawa settles himself in Ushijima's lap, and Ushijima's hands instinctively come up to settle on Oikawa's waist.

"You can be my boyfriend, and I'll be yours," Oikawa continues as he gently cups Ushijima's face in his hands. "For as long as you'll have me."

"For a long time, for the rest of my life," Ushijima declares, his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest. "Forever."

"Forever is a long time," Oikawa laughs. "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep."

"It's not a promise," Ushijima shakes his head. "It's a fact."

Oikawa rolls his eyes, but it lacks heart. "I'm too lazy to argue with you right now, Boyfriend."

The word sends a thrill down Ushijima's spine, and he can't help but press their foreheads together. "Oikawa, I like you."

"I would sure hope you did!" Oikawa exclaims. "You just asked me out."

Ushijima smiles, feels his eyes soften with affection and love. "Oikawa Tooru, I like you a lot. I like you so much."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," Oikawa returns his smile, so fondly and sweetly, so beautifully. "I like you too, so, so much."

They meet in the middle, their lips pressing together gently then more insistently when Oikawa angles his head and deepens the kiss. It's the best kiss of Ushijima's life and he looks forward to many, many more.

Kissing takes up all of Ushijima's thoughts, and they eventually end up wrapped in Oikawa's blanket from earlier. Oikawa has his head tucked securely underneath Ushijima's chin, pressed close to his chest. Ushijima holds Oikawa gently, with reverence, and relishes in the feel of Oikawa's fluffy hair tickling his neck and his warmth against him.

"So, Hinata's advice worked, huh?"

Ushijima's fluffy thoughts stop as his mind goes blank and a shiver runs up his spine — a shiver of fear, that is.

"Hinata's advice?"

Oikawa lifts his head to smirk dangerously at Ushijima. "Hinata's advice on how to get cats to like you? Or in my case, cat-like people."

"How do you know that?" Ushijima neither confirms nor denies it, but he is curious as to how Oikawa found out about that.

"You forget, Waka-chan," Oikawa's smirk deepens, and Ushijima considers kissing it off his lips. "Sugawara Koushi is one of my best friends now, and he looks after his juniors. Hinata is one of them, and Hinata loves to talk."

"I thought Iwaizumi was your best friend." Ushijima remarks slowly.

"He is!" Oikawa stresses. "But Sugawara-chan is my other best friend! And anyway, you're avoiding the point."

Ushijima sighs. "Yes, his advice worked."

Oikawa smiles. "Good. Chibi-chan gives good advice when he's not afraid of anyone taller than him now."

Ushijima shakes his head fondly and happily bends down to kiss the crown of Oikawa's head. "Do you have any other surprises for me, Tooru?"

"None for the moment, darling," Oikawa snuggles closer to him with a content hum. "But never rest, I'm full of surprises. You're never going to have a dull moment."

Ushijima thinks that ever since Oikawa entered his life, he's never had a dull moment. Oikawa's entrance to his life brought many unpredictable twists and turns ever since Ushijima first laid eyes on him and felt the urge to run his hands through Oikawa's hair. He is pleased to realize he can now touch Oikawa's hair without hesitation and confirms to himself that it really is as soft as it looks.

Oikawa sighs happily into his chest and Ushijima pulls him closer. His life has been anything but quiet and monotonous ever since they met.

He's happy, and looks forward to the rest of his bright and surprising life with Oikawa Tooru. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you managed to get to the end I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! ((And if you managed to catch that exo-cbx reference,,,, *love intensifies*)) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ~ this fic is [retweetable](https://twitter.com/qingxuans_/status/1350864782036000768) here!! Please come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qingxuans) or [tumblr](http://hualian.tumblr.com/) about Haikyuu, I love all these characters so much :")


End file.
